1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray imaging apparatus and an X-ray imaging method. Especially, this invention relates to the X-ray imaging where a transmission image of a sample is larger than a detection region (screen) of a two-dimensional detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of X-ray transmission imaging, a two-dimensional detector is used. The detection region and resolution of the two-dimensional detector are limited. Conventionally, in order to obtain a high-resolution transmission image, a microfocus X-ray source has been used, and a sample has been brought close to the X-ray source, thus obtaining an enlargedly projected transmission image of the sample. That is, reducing the distance from the X-ray source to the sample and sufficiently taking the distance from the sample to the detector can achieve a high-resolution. Then, by adjusting the distance relationship, it is possible to adjust the magnification. JP 09-101270 A discloses a technique that detects an enlarged image that is generated by transmission of an X-ray with large divergence angle through a sample.